HangoverR&M AU
by I'm-Just-Lacri
Summary: (AU!) After a long night, Rick encounters guilt and a nasty hangover. Leave a review if you want me to continue this. (Rick is a werewolf in this AU.) Rated T for mentions of blood gore and vomit.
1. Chapter 1

HANGOVER

(Werewolf!Rick)

Rick pulled himself up, grabbing the surface of his work table. His vision was a daze, barely seeing anything as he stumbled. He belched, blinking and looking at the floor as his vison cleared up. _Shit._ A dead body was on the floor, intestines laid around like a long hose. Rick felt like he was going to be sick, too late,

he already was. He ran to the nearest bathroom and hunched over the bowl of the toilet. He clawed at the ends of the seat, shutting his eye and emptying his stomach. He knew he shouldn't have drank so much whiskey before the moon had risen. He moved his head up a bit, expecting it to be over, but his stomach jumped again and his eyes widened. He hunched over the bowl again, emitting another wave of vomit into the toilet. He got up again, finally feeling better. He walked into the hallway and the worst part of a hangover kicked in. **The** _ **headache.**_ Rick grabbed the base of his head and let out a pained grunt. He stumbled into his kitchen and grabbed the handle to the medicine cabinet. He swung it open, using the best of his blurry vision to find the painkillers. He grabbed it and popped off the lid. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and gulped down the pill and some water. He couldn't remember what happened last night, except for transforming and escaping the house. He walked into his garage and grabbed the dead body, shuffling over to the workbench to grab his portal gun. He opened a portal and pushed the body in, still feeling a little sick. He couldn't help what he had become, getting cursed by that witch. He damned her. He damned this whole thing. He stifled a burp, holding it into his fist. If he could find a cure, he would cure himself before he hurt anyone else. Especially Beth, Summer, or Morty. If he did anything to them in his lycan state . . . he would never forgive himself. Rick sat down and

cracked open the cap to a beer and started to chug.


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: Heyo! I have decided to make a second chapter to Hangover~.**

 **I also forgot to mention that these are written in the style of short stories.**

 **Thanks!~I'm-Just-Lacri**


	3. Story 2-Part 1

HANGOVER

THE SECOND SHORT STORY

Rick muttered a curse under his breath. The moon was rising and he couldn't do anything about it. Except for closing the curtains and praying to God that nobody opened them. Most of the family had escaped to their room, Beth and Jerry. It was Jerry's last week in the house, and he was glad that he wouldn't be in the house any longer. The only ones awake and in the living room was Summer and Morty. This made him worried. No, it made him terrified. Hurting his grandkids was his worse fear, especially when he wasn't able to control his actions. Summer sat on the couch, fumbling around with her phone. Rick clawed the couch and gritted his teeth, feeling pain from the lack of transformation. But transforming caused even more pain, so he buried the urge. Summer looked at her grandpa, clawing the couch with his fingers and slightly growling. "Grandpa Rick? Are you okay. . .?" She asked, setting down her smart phone and reaching a hand out. Rick instantly corrected himself and looked at Summer. "It's okay. Grandpa's okay, Summer." Rick muttered, reasuring his granddaughter.

Rick excused himself and got up from the couch. He passed Morty in the kitchen, who was looking around for a soda. "Oh, h-hey Rick. W-w-w-wanna go on a adventure?" Morty asked, sensing something odd about his grandpa. Rick raised an eyebrow, Morty usually never asked to go on a adventure. He was either bored or noticed something odd about him. "N-not right now, M-Morty. M-maybe tomorrow." Rick said, dissmissing Morty's offer. Morty knew that something was wrong with Rick, and he wanted to know. Morty wanted Rick to trust him, as he trusted Rick. Morty grabbed Rick's arm as the other one swung open the door to his garage. Rick quickly turned around, teeth bared and eyes widened. He emitted a deep growl from his throat, and his eyes transformed from blue to a golden yellow. Morty let go of his arm as Rick started to corner his back to a wall, a whimper escaping his throat. Rick halted, seeing the fear in Morty's eyes. Rick stopped growling, and his eyes reverted back to normal. He ran into his lab, slamming the door and sitting down. Jerry ran down the stairs, hearing the door to the garage slamming and deciding to check on the kids. Summer hopped up from the couch, hearing crashing and banging from Rick's lab. "What the hell is that?" Jerry asked, raising a eyebrow and looking worried. Morty walked into the living room, resting a hand on the temple of his forehead. "Morty, what's going on with Rick?" Summer said, walking towards her brother. "I don't know-" Morty was immediately cut off by the sound of a fall and Rick screaming.

Jerry, Summer, and Morty all tensed. " _I think we should go in there._ " Jerry whispered, grabbing one of his golf clubs. Summer nodded. They followed Morty to garage door, as he held out a hand to open the door.

 _ **A/N: Cliffhanger! *evil laugh here***_


	4. Story 2Part 2

Rick ran into the lab, slamming the door. He clawed his desk and the outcome was several marks. _Damn,_ He thought to himself. _The claws are forming already. . ._ Rick raised his open hand to his face, his fingertips were begining to sharpen, as the flat, round ends were starting form into sharp tips. He swore, grabbing a open beer and chugging it. He hated this. He hated running from his problems or just letting them happen. He hated lying to his family about his problems, even Jerry. His eyes widened as a wave of pain washed throughout his head. The transformation was begining. He sighed, closing his eyes.

 _ **A/N: Yes, I know Jerry doesn't live in the Smith house anymore. But this is an Alternate Universe, and he was still married when I started writing this lol. So, don't spam me with reviews telling me that Jerry lives in a apartment and isn't married anymore. I'm also sorry that this is just a preview, I'm currently getting ready for school and getting back into the swing of things. Thank you.**_


End file.
